She's Odd Too
by ilytyvm
Summary: After ruining her life in California, Thais' family was forced to move to the east coast. But going to a new school is the least of her worries when she gets tangled with the best friend of a werewolf. What happens when witchcraft and lycanthropy clash?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: After receiving good advice from a friend, I decided that my first draft was truly not good enough to be kept up. This is my reposting of the same basic story with better editing. Feel free to give lots of comments with critique and praise along with ideas of what you think should happen. If I like your ideas well enough, I might even use them. Happy reading. (:

P.S. The main character, Thais, is pronounced 'Tye-ees.' Not 'Thay-iss.'

**Chapter 1**

Thais sat in the new car her parents bought as they took their time driving to the family's new place of residence. She really wasn't looking forward to the new house in a new town and going to a 'fabulously fresh' school. In fact, she didn't even know why her mom was so obsessed with the term 'fabulously fresh.' It sounded like something used in a sanitary napkin commercial and that thought made Thais' stomach churn.

Turning her head from staring outside the window, Thais looked down at the pet carrier on the seat beside her. The black cat lying inside shone his green eyes back up at her. People were always surprised how much the emerald of the feline's eyes matched her own.

"What do you think, Avery?" she asked, pushing one of her fingers through the silver beams covering the entrance to the carrier. "Do you think you'll hate this new town as much as I will?" she continued, half smiling as Avery rubbed his face over her index fingertip.

"Now, honey…" her mother's voice drifted back from the front seat. "Don't be so hard on a town you've never seen. It's bound to be fabulously fresh and intoxicating!" The fake cheeriness made Thais want to vomit on the older woman's shirt.

"Intoxicating my ass…" Thais muttered to Avery who mewed in return.

"Thais! What did you say?" the woman in the front seat gasped while her husband chuckled in genuine humor.

"I said to mow my grass, mom."

_This is going to be a sickeningly long trip_, Thais thought as she turned back to stare at the changing scenery outside of the car window.

When the SUV finally pulled up in front of their new home, Thais couldn't help but gawk at the huge exterior of the stone house. Stepping out of the car, she looked up at the place she would now refer to as home and clutched the pet carrier holding her precious cat. It took her a while before she even noticed the steel colored Chevy sitting in the driveway.

"Who's car is that?" she asked, gesturing to the vehicle as she walked over to peer inside.

It looked brand new as it sat there all sparkly and such under the blazing brilliance of the winter sun. She felt the presence of her father standing behind her and tore her eyes away from the pretty vehicle to look up at him. He was really just a silhouette, lit from behind by the blinding star in the sky.

"It's yours unless you're giving it away," he said, smiling down at her as he reached out to put his hand on her shoulder before pulling her into a hug.

The shock made her senses go blank and she just stood there for a moment in his arms. It took what felt like forever before it finally hit her that she was the owner of a brand new car. And as her mother came up beside the loving father and daughter Thais vaguely heard the older woman mention how 'fabulously fresh' it was. But at that moment, Thais didn't even care about the stupid new phrase as it finally sunk in about being able to drive a car without any conditions. She was even able to forget about how much she was to blame for them moving to that town on the east coast for a few minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The high, however, didn't last long. As the realization of her guilt sunk back in, she immediately pulled away from her parents and turned her back to the car. Thais let herself glance at her black cat before walking up the stone walkway and into the huge building.

The entryway was as phenomenal as the outside with its vintage flower wallpaper and glossy hardwood floors. A huge winding staircase took up the center of the room and Thais immediately started stomping up the sleek steps. As much as she hated to admit it, Thais knew she'd fall in love with this beautiful home. It was almost exactly everything a child dreams of when they picture their dream house.

Biting her lip to keep herself from smiling as she continued through the long and still empty hallways, Thais found herself in a labyrinth that would make even the movie jealous. Finding her room seemed like a ridiculous hope at this point as she glanced down at Avery whose green eyes glittered back at her through the metal bars.

"Fine, I'll let you out if you'll help me figure out where the hell my room is," she grumbled, setting the plastic carrier on the floor and opening the little gate.

Avery took his time removing himself from the cramped space and stretched out all his little limbs before trotting off in what seemed like the wrong direction, tracking back the way she came. Thais paused for a moment before sighing and trudging after him. However, she shouldn't have hesitated at all since he led her into a huge bedroom in a few seconds.

The silver and blue wallpaper in butterflies was almost breathtaking as she looked around the huge space that she was happy to know as her room. The matching bedspread looked thick and luxurious and her personal bathroom was huge and looked fit for a spa. She took a special amount of time in that room as she slid her fingertips over the porcelain jet tub and glass encased shower. A squeal of glee erupted from Thais' throat and echoed around the beautifully decorated blue and silver room.

Going back into her bedroom, she looked around and took note of the various new things that filled the space in an extremely homey and teenager-like vibe. A large flat screen television sat atop a stand in the corner and a brand new Apple laptop perched on her desk. It was like a huge Christmas present that would just keep on flowing the guilt over her like a shower of hot shame poured over a large helping of contrition.

"I hate that I love all this stuff," Thais said to Avery who was rolling around on her thick bedspread, disturbing the perfectly smooth and polished look that had been there just seconds ago.

She watched him for a moment before turning and heading to the shower.

That night she laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling that was nothing but a huge gray blur. She could see a faint glow from the window, but her vision was so blurry without contacts that she wasn't sure if it was actually light or just a change of paint.

Thais' mind turned over the thousands of things that could happen the next day at school. Although Avery was trying his best, there was nothing that could distract her from all the nightmares that were playing out in her ridiculously cluttered mind. She was worried about the agonizingly frustrating stares that were bound to be directed in her general direction.

Earlier that night, her parents had carefully ignored how badly they wanted to discuss how their daughter was feeling about the new place. Somehow, they always knew when Thais needed space and only let her help them because they knew she'd feel rejected if they told her not to. It was painful to know how awkward things were in the house as they'd put away the new kitchen supplies. Thais felt rather fond of the crimson dishware and cooking utensils. They were different and eye-catching. Much like the family they belonged to.

In her room as the dark pushed against her skin like cold death, Thais resisted the urge to shiver and cuddle closer to her adoring feline companion. Her parents often referred to Avery as her familiar. Thais, however, knew that was ridiculous. She'd always been told that familiars were spiritual rather than flesh and blood. However, that didn't stop her from feeling a special connection to the pure black cat that seemed to take up almost half of her king size bed.

Sliding her emerald gaze over to the silky obsidian fur that shifted slightly with Avery's obnoxiously loud purring, she wondered if it was at all possible for her to blend in with the crowd the next day. Judging by the house she was in at that moment and the neighboring buildings in the area, most of the people were at least somewhat wealthy. This worried her greatly. What if everyone she had to deal with was a snob? She didn't think that she could actually handle that.

Shifting her weight, she turned and wrapped her arms around Avery who mewed quietly in his sleepy response before continuing to purr his affection. At least someone still loved her unconditionally despite what she'd done to force them all in this place. Sighing, she wondered if she would ever truly forgive herself for destroying her old home and the Coven they had belonged to. Now they were on their own, the ties they used to have dropped like white-hot metal. This thought purged her mind as she slowly drifted off into a restless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Feeling as if a train ran over her head and turned her brain to mush during the night, Thais slid herself out of bed the next morning. The hardwood floor felt like ice beneath her feet as she trudged into the bathroom and a shiver rolled down her spine. However, as she started the hot shower, the steam emanating from the glass box was a soothing reminder that life wasn't always cruel no matter how guilty she still managed to feel.

"I'll never forgive myself, Avery," she said as she pulled off her nightshirt and threw it into the mesh laundry basket that sat beside the counter holding the sink. It fell in and landed on the bottom quickly followed by her undergarments.

Walking into the shower, it felt like a sauna as the water and steam rose around her. Taking a deep breath, she let herself relax as her element surrounded her. Nothing was quite as calming as the rush of the liquid that created her entire base of magic. Smiling as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back to soak her long, thick tresses, she resisted the urge to whisper an incantation that flew to her head.

_Will I ever let myself use the gift of magic again?_ She thought to herself, knowing it would be an incredible waste to never use her special talent for the rest of her hopefully long life.

She quickly washed herself with her various cherry blossom soaps before stepping out onto the blue mat on the floor. Grabbing a towel, she quickly wrapped it around herself before rubbing her feet on the bath mat. Picking up another, she dried her hair before wrapping it around her head and walking to the mirror.

Gazing into her emerald eyes, she noted the dark circles under them. Not what you wanted on your first day at a new school with no one you knew. Wrinkling her nose, she realized that they kind of made her look like a druggie.

Avery leapt beside her and pawed at her arm, his claws scraping slightly against her bare skin. She glanced at him and sighed before reaching out and scratching behind his ears for a moment. He purred before pulling back and looking into the mirror and meowing. Thais smiled at this before going on to dry her hair and get ready for the day.

* * *

><p>As Thais walked downstairs to face her parents again after the awkward silence last night, her heels clicked ominously through the empty hallways scarcely and eerily decorated with marked boxes to be delivered to various places throughout the house. The stairs were nicer than usual to walk down in high heels, however, given the wider steps and sturdy railing.<p>

She bit her lip, tasting the vanilla gloss against her tongue as she walked into the kitchen her parents had already completely decorated and filled overnight. Her heart skipped slightly as her mother looked up at her from the stove and smiled.

"Good morning, Thais. How did you sleep? Do you like your new room?" the older woman inquired, smiling affectionately at her young daughter, barely sixteen.

Thais forced a smile as she sat down on one of the barstools that were placed at the island in the middle of the large room. "Fairly well. Avery kept the scary things away," she said, a small genuine smirk appearing on her lips before being wiped away. "And I love my room. Why did you make it so elaborate with all those new things? I don't deserve them," she added, unable to keep the sadness from her tone.

Her mother's brilliant grin faltered slightly at the question and she shook her head. "Of course you deserved all those things. The accident was not your fault and you need to quit blaming yourself," she said, her voice taking on an incredibly stern note for her usual careless and happy self.

Thais decided to drop the subject. She somehow knew that today was already going to be painful and frustrating enough without piling on a fight with her mother about things that were done, over with, and couldn't be changed. Also, she accepted the large plate of her favorite breakfast meal. An English muffin sandwich with eggs, bacon, and cheese with extra bacon on the side caused a small smile to return to her face and a larger tug on her heartstrings.

* * *

><p>As she pulled up to the school in her new fancy dark gray car, she wished she'd called off sick or something. The building was huge and she already knew she'd get lost within its long, winding halls filled with lockers and classroom doors. Maybe she could just hide in a janitor's closet or something for the day and make up stories to tell her parents… Or did principals in this state actually call parents when students went missing?<p>

Unsure of the answer to this question, Thais took a deep breath and stepped out of her car to face the public. She'd already received stares from the students around her as she'd originally expected, but she wished that they wouldn't be so obvious about their noticing of the new student that magically appeared from nowhere. They were probably all discussing how they should've realized someone had bought one of the houses for sale in the area. Thais wanted to scream at them, but instead held her chin high and marched in her black heeled booties all the way to the entrance into the tiger's den filled with hungry feline beasts ready to attack.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Sorry this one is short, I'm trying to keep chapters coming as I'm getting a small following. However, something has come up and I cannot write any further on this chapter tonight but I will hopefully get to post Chapter 5 tomorrow after work. Please comment on what you like, dislike, and hope to happen even though nothing really exciting has happened so far. Chapter 5 does, however, have something exciting. (: Thank you, and keep reading!

**Chapter 4**

However it wasn't really as bad as she'd expected it to be. Apparently, all the vicious beastly teenagers were outside or already in their homerooms and as Thais walked down the mostly empty hallway she felt very alone. She breathed a sigh of relief when the office appeared in front of her and she gratefully opened the door and stepped in and got into line behind a boy with very short brown hair not much taller than herself.

Tilting her head slightly, she buried her hands in the small pockets surrounding the zipper of her blue and black sweatshirt. Even as she stood in this room with more than a few other people around her, she still felt the chill of the northeastern air through the open windows behind the main desk that separated the office workers from the students who were getting guidance from them in some way. As a harsher breeze pressed through the screen and attacked her unaccustomed skin and made her wrap her arms around herself. Thais bit her lip as she struggled to keep from shivering. No one really needed to know that she couldn't even make herself handle the temperature of this new place.

Finally, the line shifted forward and the boy standing before her started talking to the woman behind the counter. Thais tapped her foot impatiently and shifted her eyes around the room for the first time. There was an overwhelming amount of posters and announcements covering the walls. Information about the winter formal caught her eye first especially since the date in large blue letters was from previous days. But that wasn't the only strange thing. Looking over that advertisement for an awesome time gave her the creeps. It made her feel sick to the stomach and she had the sudden urge to regurgitate her breakfast onto the ugly green carpeted floor.

The sound of a throat clearing shattered her intent attention to the poster that filled her with such revolt that she almost wanted to recoil from it. She turned her engrossed gawking toward the woman with long blonde hair. Battling over whether she wanted to hug or flip off the woman behind the counter, she walked up and offered a small smile.

"Hi, I'm Thais Allard and I just moved here from California. Today's supposed to be my first day," she said awkwardly, unsure of what to say to this woman who was scrutinizing her in such a manner that Thais couldn't help but fidget before her calculating gaze.

After a moment of the woman staring at Thais in such a way that she felt as if her soul were being tasted for Thais' reason behind murdering the older woman's eldest son, the office woman finally smiled brightly and handed Thais a huge Students' Manual and a million papers to take home. Thais couldn't help herself; she was overwhelmed by the amount of things that were suddenly thrown onto her to-do list. She really wondered how the hell she was supposed to remember what all these things were for.

Finally, she left the office with what she'd originally gone in there for. Staring down at her schedule as she carelessly stuffed everything else into her backpack before slinging it over her shoulder. Flipping over the gleaming white sheet of paper, her jade gaze slid over the inked letter and numbers that stood for her locker. She lifted her eyes and looked up at the light blue metal doors that lined the hallway walls. The first letter was wrong, and she had no idea which way to go to find the correct hall for her locker. A steady heat was already filling her cheeks as she bit her lip and started walking in a random direction just as the first bell sounded.

Fortunately, the next long hall had what she was looking for and from there she quickly and easily found her own locker. It was clean and unmarked which made her happy. At least she didn't get a shit space that had been abandoned by someone else because it sucked royally. She looked down at the paper at the combination and spun the dial in that particular way to the numbers that unlocked the door. Lifting up the handle to open it, she wrenched her shoulder as she pulled to no avail.

Frowning at the metal contraption in front of her, she heard giggling behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to see two girls walk past her, smirking in her direction before turning the corner. Her face flushed and the thought to cast a spell entered her mind but was quickly forced out as her attention turned back to the locker before her. Sighing, Thais reached out and willed the lock to open as she spun the dial carefully to look as if she were trying the combination again.

In her intense listening, she heard the lock click open and she lifted the latch again and pulled the door out from the wall to reveal the space within. She heard heels click around the corner again and whipped around to face the two girls again. They stared at her for a moment in amazement before hurrying away. Thais glared at their backs before slamming her locker closed and heading toward the homeroom also inked on the back of the paper.


End file.
